


Amnesiac's Song

by CollistaForest



Series: Linked Universe [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollistaForest/pseuds/CollistaForest
Summary: After a short battle, the Heroes of Courage have a short jam session. (Weekly prompt from the Linked Universe discord)





	Amnesiac's Song

It was almost a dance, the way he moved as the Master Sword tore through the endless sea of Bokoblins. He could hear the yells and grunts of his fellow heroes as they cut down the nasty red creatures. Twilight, to his left, mauled one of the bloody red creatures, letting the muscles and airways in the monster's throat feel the air.

 

Twilight wiped the blood from his snout and went for the next Bokoblin to paint in red.

 

An arrow shot past Sky, landing with two others inside a disgusting being who fell behind Sky. Three arrows? Must have been Wild.

 

Ducking under a Bokoblin makeshift bat, Sky turned and sliced the head off of the offending Bokoblin. He didn't bat an eye as the creature's blood tainted the beautiful green grass.

 

Then, the fields of Hyrule were free from any live Bokoblin. Well, more specifically, Wild's Hyrule. Everything was so expansive and free, it reminded Sky of when he first landed on the surface world, not knowing of any place larger than Skyloft.

 

He missed Skyloft.

 

He missed the music the wind would carry. The tuneless notes that drifted through the floating rocks. They'd sing, he'd listen, and Zelda would play the Goddess Harp. It was simple, it was life.

 

Sky trudged back to the camp he and the other heroes has set up, listening to Fi as she sang dull tones in his head.

 

Night was quick to follow Sky, showering the land in dark as Sky took a seat on a crudely cut log. It was lopsided.

 

A clay pot was pulled from nowhere and set up above the fire that someone had started. And, with no surprise to anyone, Warriors was picky with what he wanted to eat as Wild asked for recommendations for dinner.

 

Then, silence.

 

No wind trailing, no creatures chirping in the night, no sounds of movement. Just, silence.

 

Then, Wild began to hum.

 

It started soft, Wild must not have even realized he'd been humming a slow tune.

 

With a steady beat, more sounds drifted into the world, into the small camp with nine heroes.

 

Warriors pulled out a tool used for sharpening arrowheads and knives. He scraped across the metal surface of a short knife, giving more notes for Wild to work with.

 

Legend, mostly subconsciously, tapped his heel against the grimy dirt, forming a baseline of a song. Wild and Warriors matched the beat almost instantly.

 

A smiling Wind hopped over to where Wild was throwing a delicious amalgamation of fruits into the steaming pot. The quiet must have been driving Wind insane, for he picked up the tune Wild had been giving and decided to him along as well.

 

The Goddess Harp can into existence the same moment Time pulled out a lovely blue ocarina. Sky didn't actually know how to play the harp, however, he knew how the cords would sound if they were strummed and used his little knowledge on the instrument to add more flavor to the song being created.

 

And of course, Time played the lovely blue ocarina, spilling out notes that waved and flourished over the baseline of the humming and thumping and sparks.

 

Wild gave the pot one more stir and let Four pick up his humming as he stood, Hyrule whistled near the same tune as Time.

 

_“Dancing bears, painted wings,”_

 

The lyrics began, soft and almost whispered. Sky noted a soft look of nostalgia that painted Wild's eyes.

 

_“Things I almost remember,”_

 

Wild wasn't one to talk about his past, especially because he couldn't remember most of all of it. He kept quiet and to himself almost always.

 

_“And a song someone sings,”_

 

_“Once upon a December.”_

 

Is that when he lost his memory? Did everything come crashing down to pieces, to nothingness, on a dreary, cold, December day? Is that where it all went wrong for the newest Hero of Courage? Did he die in December?

 

_“Someone holds me safe and warm,”_

 

Wild hugs himself tight, clothes bunching up in the front. He sways along with the tune of his own voice and the few makeshift instruments blending with the real ones. Wind stirs the pot as the black cloak draped on Wild ripples in waves.

 

A recovered memory from the Sheikah Slate appears in Wild's head. His own stone cold body limp, covered in burns and most of his uniform burnt and crumbled away. His head was cradled in the lap of Princess Zelda, who felt Wild take what should have been his final breath.

 

_“Horses prance through a silver storm,”_

 

Images of arrows flying, beating down into a hard, cold dirt, missing the mechanical beasts which threatened the destruction of Hyrule. Visions of soldiers in silver, hanging limp off of frightened horses, blood caked in their manes.

 

 _“Figures dancing gracefully_ ”

 

Wild preformed a turn in their small campsite, the fluttering cloak barely brushing past Sky's nose as he continues to strum the Goddess Harp.

 

_“Across my memory”_

 

Wild flourished, held his hand out for Sky to take. The Goddess Harp fell from his hands immediately, Legend only missing a beat before picking up the tune the harp previously carried. Twilight picked up the thumping of the heel against the ground.

 

The song dove into a crescendo, unnoticeable voices became mixed into the light and airy tunes. The voices were strong and operatic, mixing into the song as if they've always meant to be there, as if they've always existed.

 

The clearing turned into a ball room of gold, light whinging through large windows and sparkling off the glass floors. Wild formed the dance to one that appeared to belong in such a place, moves refined and practiced. The two moved across the floor, cheap leather boots skidding across the imagined and glorious floors.

 

Voices grew stronger and other imaginary high class Hylians appeared in the fake ballroom. The beauty of the room felt right, though the wind's breeze reminded them both of reality,

 

The ballroom flourished under the light of the King and Princess, even if neither really existed anymore.

 

_“Someone holds me safe and warm,”_

 

Sky drifted back as Wild began to dance with the high royalty of Hyrule. Each seemed pleased to see him. He couldn't remember any one of their faces.

 

_“Horses prance through a silver storm,”_

 

The silver storm. The chandelier above truly looked like one. Pieces of glass mixed with cut silver rupees and slivers of gold, every edge glinted with the beams of the sun, who had set an hour ago.

 

_“Figures dancing gracefully”_

 

Princess Zelda took every step down the stairs with purpose and pride. Four beings of different races trailed behind her, all laced with the color blue.

 

_“Across my memory.”_

 

Zelda's hand laced into Wild's and he no longer appeared to be a Hylian who had died time and time again. Scars disappeared under the illusion of the forgotten past. He looked younger, hair shorter, and in a formal suit none of the Heroes of Courage would be caught dead wearing outdoors. It just wasn't their style.

 

_“Far away,”_

 

_“Long ago,”_

 

It would be far, now. The castle was out of reach for all of them until Wild himself was ready to face the Calamity.

 

 _Long ago_ , Sky noted. _This was far in the past for Wild. He can barely remember it._

 

_“Glowing dim as an ember,”_

 

Wild spun Zelda and the notes trailed.

 

_“Things my heart used to know,”_

 

_“Things it yearns to remember”_

 

Wild choked on air, cutting the note off short as the image of Princess Zelda left him to stand by the King. In reality, the King would scowl, but in the depths of Wild's mind and memory, the King's face grew fond.

 

_“And a song someone sings”_

 

The lines was whispered as the Princess, the King, and another man whose face he can't recognise, all look at him with varying lengths of love.

 

A note from an ocarina trailed off with his voice.

 

_“Once”_

 

Wild fell to his knees and the illusion of the past broke.

 

_“upon”_

 

Shattered pieces of gold and silver flooded his eyesight, remembering the breeze.

 

_“a December.”_

 

The note trailed, Sky held on to Wild before he could collapse on himself.

 

A triplet note from the ocarina symbolised the end of the song, the end of the memory, end of the past.

 

Many of the heroes fell into the pile of a sobbing Wild and a consoling Sky. Four and Legend kept to the pot, stirring it as often and Wild had once told them early on in the travels.

 

“I'm good, I'm okay.” Wild repeated to himself like a mantra. Sky wanted to call bullshit, but he decided for that topic to come up later.

 

For now, there was a slightly bigger concern.

 

“You all smell like Bokoblin blood.” And offended gasps rose through the pile of heroes.

 

-0-0-0-

 

It became a common occurrence. Sky, Legend, Time and Wild would leave the other five for a period of time and come back with small smiles on their faces as they sat.

 

The four would move to a cliff or a hillside and have little jam sessions. Sky on his Goddess Harp, Time on his ocarina, Legend kept the beat and whistled while Wild would sing.

 

It was… _comforting_ for them.


End file.
